


Patronage

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety OTP Battle Submissions [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, more layers than an onion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two scheming people do what they are best at and make plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patronage

**Author's Note:**

> Last submission I made to OTP Battle!

“Fancy seeing you here.” The thick Kansai dialect and thin spectacles over narrowed eyes immediately clued Akashi in on who the person standing in front of him was. It’s been three years, but Akashi still recognised Touou Basketball Club’s captain from that golden year when the Generation of Miracles first entered the High School basketball scene.

“This is a pleasant surprise, Imayoshi Shouichi-san,” Akashi said, giving a bow that adhered strictly to the exact degree of politeness required from Akashi to his sempai from University at a social event not connected to the school. “Do you have some business here?”

“I have some interest in horse racing. That is all,” Imayoshi said dismissively. “I was given the chance to attend thanks to some sempai of mine who I have helped out before.”

“That is very fortuitous.” Akashi smiled.

“Yes.” Imayoshi smiled back. “Are you racing today?”

“Oh yes,” Akashi asserted, looking down blatantly at the programme in Imayoshi’s hand.

“Good luck then,” Imayoshi said, “I shall be cheering for you.”

“That is very kind of you,” Akashi said smoothly, “perhaps we can talk some more after my victory?”

Imayoshi tipped his head back and laughed, “I will look forward to it.”

As good as his word, Akashi made his way to the VIP box Imayoshi was in after his win and was shown in to a surprisingly empty room, occupied only by Imayoshi himself.

“They’d all left after I said I had a private meeting,” Imayoshi said in response to Akashi’s glance around the room.

“That is very accommodating of them,” Akashi remarked, accepting the flute of champagne with grace.

“They are very nice to me,” Imayoshi agreed. He took a seat at one of the plush seats off to the side of the box and gestured for Akashi to take the one in front of him. “Let’s talk.”

“No more small talk?” Akashi asked drily, taking his seat.

“I don’t see the need. I am well aware of your ability to navigate these circles; I don’t need any more demonstration.” Imayoshi shrugged. “However, if I am to sponsor you and your horse from now on then you will very likely be moving in your old circles again. You will very likely meet your father at an important event.”

“You don’t pull your punches do you, sempai?” Akashi said calmly, looking Imayoshi straight in the eyes. “There is nothing for you to fear. I will be on my best behaviour.”

“I think it’s important to get these things out in the open straightaway,” Imayoshi said cheerily. “What are your plans once you retire from jockeying?”

“I plan to go into the training side of things. Do you have any interest in long-term investment?” Akashi leaned forward conspiratorially.

Imayoshi grinned back at him. “I shall look forward to doing business with you,” he said, letting his hand linger in the handshake.

“So will I,” Akashi replied. He cupped Imayoshi’s hand in both of his and brought it up to his mouth, keeping his eyes on Imayoshi’s as he kissed it.

“I didn’t expect you to be so old-fashioned,” Imayoshi remarked.

“Am I?” Akashi asked, smiling slyly.

“In that case, would you like to join me at my apartment?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
